User blog:Perchance/Injustice 2 New Character Suite
Because you can't have enough fan-made characters, and because the Injustice 2 characters already introduced into Injustice Mobile issue a quantum leap of power creep all on their own, presto sauce. Most of the cards here are here on the basis of "consumer realism"--this supposes that cards that probably shouldn't be included in the next game (or that shouldn't have been in the first) will yet likely still be in the new game (i.e., Harley Quinn). This also means that somewhat popular characters like (*ahem*) Captain Marvel or flagship characters like Lex Luthor or the Joker that were killed will have to be revived or otherwise accounted for--most of this is quite doable, as even where one character does not necessarily have an in-universe variant, the fundamental premise of the first game is that the heroes of one universe are on call for the other. There's a sort of commonality noticeable between the two Injustice 2 characters already released, and that's it's their passives have the common template "species adjective" "noun"--given the plethora of human characters, some characters will have passives that are "exceptions that prove the rule", such as Batman's "Superhuman Takedown" passive. If you are using the content table below, "©" Characters are completed while "(S)" characters have their stats determined and "(A)" characters already have their abilities largely determined. You might also see some characters below like "Green Lantern/I2 John Stewart"--the "I2" portion of course means "Injustice 2". This nomenclature allows for a lot of different things. Anyway... The Likely Main PlayersEdit Batman definitely plays a prominent role in the story of the upcoming Injustice 2: In one piece of advance footage he tells a combative Supergirl "You haven't heard the whole story", all to the effect that he of course has (although, this could just be her introduction to the Injustiverse storyline, "the whole story" referring to the events of the first game). One thing is for sure: Batman is Batman, so of course he's one of the main players. Supergirl probably falls in this category as well. Otherwise, the final character making it into this category is The Flash. He was the one defector at the end of the last game, and that he was always conscientous throughout the rise of the Regime is clear in the close of the comic; he also was quite present in the trailer. Beware, Batman is sort of a doozy; a lot of characters are designed to be strong independently of him and specifically weak to him (his s2 is designed off of the move in the advance footage that features kryptonite, and, coincedentally, works quite fine against characters such as Superman/Injustice 2). If a character has a statically stat-boosting passive below, it's because that character has a reversible source of empowerment that Batman exploits. Regardless, let's begin with Batman: Batman/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "Superhuman Takedown", "Once per match, upon tag in and/or combo-ender, Batman gains one bar of POWER and a 25% temporary damage bonus against his current opponent. Once per match, upon using s1, Batman temporarily disables his opponent's gear and recovers one bar of POWER. Once per match, upon using s2, Batman temporarily negates his opponent's passive, reverses his opponent's boosts, and recovers one bar of POWER. Once per match, upon using his super, Batman gains a 25% damage boost to basic attacks." Base stats: 1300/1450. s2: "Counter Suite", "Batman greenlights his contingency plan to take down his powerful foe! POISONS and SNARES." Supergirl/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "Kryptonian Primacy", "Supergirl may use her SP 2 or Super Move in place of her SP 1 or SP 2. Bonus 5% health and 10% crit damage per promotion." Base stats: 1450/1450. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "With a sliver of her power, Supergirl whisks her opponent into space. UNBLOCKABLE." The Flash/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1500/1300. s2: "", "... ." Probable Returning Characters Again, this selection is based mostly off of the characters' perceived popularity. Some of my own thoughts may follow some of these characters in parentheses (for instance, see my thoughts on Ares). Ares/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "Olympian Belligerence", "Ares' basic attacks have a chance to be UNBLOCKABLE. Blocking Ares' special attacks causes damage and restores power to Ares." Base stats: 1450/1350. s2: "", "... .". (If it's up to me than Ares is a driving force in the plot of Injustice 2. Ideally he'd maybe at least be responsible for Superman's escape, as while theoretically magic can bypass Superman's invulnerability, there's no reason why it can't also empower him.) Batgirl/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "", "Barbara and her teammates have a chance of using NO POWER when using a special or super. This can occur until 3 or more bars are recovered." Base stats: 1200/1300. s2: "", "... ." Black Adam/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus 10% damage and 10% crit damage per every 2 promotions." Base stats: 1300/1450. s2: "", "... ." Catwoman/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1300/1200. s2: "", "... ." Cyborg/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus 5% health and 5% crit chance per promotion." Base stats: 1300/1250. s2: "", "... .". Darkseid/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1500/1450. s2: "", "... .". Deathstroke/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus 4% crit chance and 8% crit damage per promotion." Base stats: 1300/1400. s2: "", "... .". Doomsday/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "Evolving Nightmare", "Doomsday receives bonus DAMAGE, BLOCKING, ." Base stats: 1450/1550. s2: "", "... .". Green Lantern/I2 John Stewart Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Harley Quinn/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: 1300/1100. s2: "", "... ." Killer Frost/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Lobo/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1450/1400. s2: "", "... ." Lex Luthor/I2 Prime Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Martian Manhunter/I2 Blackest Night Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Nightwing/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Raven/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Shazam/I2 Mary Marvel Gold. Passive: "", "... . Bonus % per promotion." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Solomon Grundy/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Static/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." The Joker/I2 Return Of (S) Gold. Passive: "Manic Identity", "... ." Base stats: 1300/1300. s2: "", "... ." Wonder Woman/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "Amazonian Pariah", "... ." Base stats: 1450/1350. s2: "", "... ." Zatanna/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Zod/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "Phantom Remnant", "For each knocked out character, Zod gains 5% damage, 5% crit chance, and 5% crit damage, and receives 5% less damage from all sources. Bonus 5% damage and 5% health per promotion." Base stats: 1300/1500. s2: "", "... ." Known New Characters Atrocitus/Injustice 2 © Gold. Passive: "Empowering Madness", "Characters placed after Atrocitus are JOINED TO THE RED LANTERN CORPS. The attacks of Corps members cause bleeding, but other members suffer bleed as well. Atrocitus turns 66% of health Red Lanterns recover into his own power." Base stats: 1450/1300. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Gorilla Grodd/Injustice 2 (S) Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: 1350/1350. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Potential Newbs Wishlist of new characters, but according to Injustice 2 character standards. Big Barda/I2 Female Furies Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Blue Beetle/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Brainiac/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Deadshot/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Granny Goodness/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Green Lantern/I2 Kyle Rayner Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s1: "", "... ." s2: "", "... ." Super: "", "... ." Larfleeze/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Lashina/I2 Female Furies Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Star Sapphire/Injustice 2 Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... .". Stompa/I2 Female Furies Gold. Passive: "", "... ." Base stats: /. s2: "", "... ." Category:Blog posts